


INJURED

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: “This is stupid.”





	INJURED

“This is stupid.” He grumbles as Javier is off to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He comes back just as he finishes the words and laughs.

“Well this is what you get when you try to use a knife you have no touched before...or well try to do some cooking in general.” Yuzuru huffs and holds out his hand, only hissing lightly as Javier presses a cotton ball with antiseptic on the cut on his finger. “Hey at least it is not your pinky you decided to injure this time around.” Yuzuru slaps him with his uninjured hand on the shoulder.

“I was trying to make you a nice dinner. Be nice.” Javier is still grinning, putting a Winnie the Pooh band-aid on the cut and even kisses it softly. Yuzuru is now blushing.

“Maybe next time, skip the blood I am not that dude from Twilight.” Yuzuru slaps his shoulder one more time.

“Listen, we watched that movie once. I had a weak moment and said he looked nice. Stop bringing it up…” Javier closes the first aid kit while laughing and takes it back to the bathroom. Yuzuru picks up the food to order take out. He makes sure to order extra garlic in the pasta for Javier, just to be a little shit he is.


End file.
